A technique called free viewpoint video is known. In this technique, for example, three-dimensional (3D) information of a subject is analyzed using multiview images captured by a plurality of cameras with different viewpoints. Then, based on the 3D information, free viewpoint video is generated so that video of the subject may be viewed from a free viewpoint, such as a free position or a free direction.
In one aspect, free viewpoint video is utilized in, for example, spectating of various sports such as soccer, basketball, and baseball. For example, free viewpoint video generated for soccer spectating enables players and a ball moving on a plane called a field or pitch to be viewed from a free viewpoint. With presentation of a goal-scoring scene or a scene of a phenomenal play or the like with such free viewpoint video, highly entertaining viewing style may be provided.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-98740, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-187797, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-10145.